


La Première Fois.

by Mana2702



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Underage Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana2702/pseuds/Mana2702
Summary: Violette est une adolescente et elle ne comprend pas les changements de son corps, ses hormones la travaillent. Du coup elle va se tourner vers la dernière personne qu'elle aurait imaginé pour assouvir tout ça. Malgré tout ce n'est finalement une surprise pour aucun des deux, au contraire.





	La Première Fois.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, j'ai regardé la série Netflix et j'ai totalement shippé ces deux-là, alors cette fiction est tout droit sortie de mon imagination bizarre... J'espère que ça vous plaira, soyez indulgents c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom :) C'est un OS un peu long, mais je trouve que c'était trop court pour le séparer en plusieurs chapitres...

Violette regarda à travers la fenêtre crasseuse de la maison du comte Olaf. Cette maison lui glaçait le sang et son propriétaire lui faisait froid dans le dos mais elle n'avait pas le choix de se retrouver chez lui. Il était désormais leur tuteur, il fallait donc rester là. La jeune femme soupira et regarda la pièce autour d'elle, c'était en désordre, délabré et franchement inhospitalité. Ceci leur faisait office de chambre avec un seul lit minuscule pour eux trois. Klaus était assit sur le sol avec un livre et Prunille était assise sur le lit. Le comte arriva justement et beugla:

 

"-Aller orphelins, allez me préparer le dîner!

 

-Nous ne sommes pas vos domestiques, répliqua froidement Klaus.

 

-Je m'en moque!"

 

La jeune fille soupira et descendit vers la cuisine. Elle était tout aussi sale que le reste de la maison. Elle ne savait pas cuisiner, son frère et sa sœur non plus. Ils fouillèrent dans les placards et trouvèrent de quoi préparer quelque-chose. Klaus attrapa un livre et chercha des recettes à l'intérieur. Violette commença à faire un peu de ménage tandis que Prunille cherchait quelque-chose de dur à se mettre sous la dent. Finalement Klaus trouva la recette appropriée à leurs ingrédients et Violette avait fini de nettoyer le plus gros.

 

Une fois la cuisson terminée, Violette apporta le plat à table. Le comte était assit là avec les autres membres de sa compagnie de théâtre. Elle posa le plat sur la table et annonça:

 

"-Voilà c'est prêt.

 

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

 

-Des spaghettis à la bolognaise.

 

-Oh… où est le rôti de bœuf?

 

-Vous n'avez jamais demandé ça!

 

-Peu importe vous auriez dû le faire!"

 

L’aînée regarda Klaus et lui fit silencieusement comprendre de ne pas insister. Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine et laissèrent les autres manger. Violette portait Prunille et regardait Klaus:

 

"-Ce cauchemar prendra bientôt fin, j'en suis sûre.

 

-Et si ce n'était pas le cas?

 

-Il faut garder espoir Klaus."

 

Prunille gazouilla et Violette sourit:

 

"-Tu as raison Prunille, toutes les mauvaises choses ont une fin."

 

Le comte beugla à nouveau pour qu'ils viennent débarrasser. Violette tendit Prunille à Klaus et alla débarrasser. Elle ignora les regards étranges que lancèrent les membres de la troupe de théâtre. La petite brune soupira et rassembla les assiettes même pas vidées. Elle rassembla tous les restes dans une même assiette et les empila toutes. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine mais fut interpellée par le comte:

 

"-Qu'avons-nous comme dessert?

 

-Des cupcakes à la framboise.

 

-Parfait, apporte les orpheline!"

 

Violette laissa les assiettes dans l'évier et revinrent avec les cupcakes. Ils les dévorèrent en quelques instants. Violette regarda le comte, il n'était pas beau du tout et malheureusement sa personnalité était aussi laide que son physique. Le comte lui lança un drôle de regard et lui fit signe de partir. Violette partit dans la cuisine et fit la vaisselle. Klaus et Prunille étaient toujours dans leur coin. Une fois la vaisselle terminée Violette se tourna vers son frère et sa sœur:

 

"-Voilà, allons nous coucher.

 

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre mais le comte cria:

 

-Demain vous nettoierez le manoir du sol au plafond!"

 

Klaus soupira et ils allèrent coucher. Il y avait des trous dans le toit, des planches manquaient sur le sol, les vitres étaient cassés et bouchées uniquement par des planches en bois.

 

Ils se couchèrent sur le lit sale et s'endormirent. Violette mit un peu plus de temps que les deux plus jeunes. Elle se tourna et soupira à nouveau, elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils avaient atterri ici. Finalement la jeune fille se leva et descendit à la cuisine, il fallait qu'elle boive un peu d'eau. Elle vit le des bouteilles d'alcool vide gisant un peu partout. Elle marchait doucement, faisant grincer le plancher sous ses pieds. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la lumière dans la salle à manger, toutefois elle entendait les ronflements gras des acteurs. Elle attrapa un verre et ouvrit le robinet. Elle commença à remplir son verre et sursauta quand la voix du comte demanda:

 

"-Que fais-tu ici?

 

Sous la surprise elle avait laissé tomber son verre qui s'était brisé en milles morceaux. Elle balbutia:

 

-Je… j'avais soif.

 

-Presse toi."

 

Violette hocha vivement la tête, attrapa un autre verre et le remplit. Le comte tourna les talons:

 

"-Et fais attention de ne pas te couper les pieds en repartant, tu as besoin de pouvoir marcher pour faire le ménage.

 

-Bien sûr oui."

 

Le comte repartit, laissant la jeune fille avec le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il lui avait fait réellement peur. Elle bu son verre d'eau et remonta coucher.

 

* * *

 

Violette était mignonne mais n'en avait pas conscience. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, une peau pâle comme la porcelaine, de grands yeux bleus, des lèvres pulpeuses et un nez adorable. Elle était grande et mince avec une poitrine déjà plus développée que celle des autres filles de son âge. Elle portait une petite robe rose accentuant sa taille fine et faisant apparaître ses longues jambes. L'aînée Baudelaire se leva et ils commencèrent le ménage tous les trois, de toute façon ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

 

Quelques heures plus tard les orphelins firent une pause, ils avaient mal partout et étaient sales. Klaus laissa tomber sa brosse et soupira:

 

"-Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça.

 

-Je sais mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Courage Klaus, peut-être que quand la maison sera propre il sera plus gentil…

 

-J'en doute, c'est comme son horrible tatouage à la cheville! Il me répugne chaque fois que je le vois.

 

-Ce n'est qu'un dessin… moi aussi il me répugne mais nous devons faire ce que nous avons à faire."

 

La jeune fille se remit à frotter, elle savait que si les corvées n'étaient pas faites, ils auraient des ennuis.

 

* * *

 

Les semaines passèrent et la maison avait beau être propre, le comte n'était pas plus gentil avec eux. Il continuait de les insulter, de se moquer d'eux, de les frapper mais les orphelins ne pouvaient rien faire. La jeune fille soupira, elle avait beaucoup de mal à rassurer son frère. Elle arrivait à faire abstraction et à se considérer chez elle malgré tout, puisque leur vrai chez eux avait brûlé, mais Klaus s'y refusait toujours. Violette le regarda:

 

"-Klaus fais un effort, nous sommes coincés ici.

 

Le jeune frère soupira et regarda la maison:

 

-Même si nous avons nettoyé c'est toujours une ruine ce manoir! Si seulement nous arrivions à nous échapper!

 

-Je sais mais il faut faire avec Klaus, arrête de te plaindre maintenant!"

 

Violette ne savait pas pourquoi ni quand, mais elle avait changée. Depuis quelques jours elle sentait quelque-chose d'étrange et de nouveau en elle. Le comte était totalement ivre et beuglait sur tout le monde comme toujours. Violette leva les yeux au ciel mais ne l'écouta même pas, elle avait trop l'habitude de l'entendre crier pour un oui ou pour un non.

 

* * *

 

Depuis peu Violette se surprenait à observer le comte Olaf avec une espèce de fascination dès qu'elle le pouvait. À part son père elle n'avait jamais connu d'homme, et le comte était le premier qu'elle rencontrait réellement. Monsieur Poe n'avait fait qu'une brève apparition dans leurs vies pour les conduire ici. Violette enfila sa robe et vit qu'elle était légèrement trop petite au niveau de la poitrine. Elle grimaça légèrement et descendit pour préparer le dîner, espérant que le vêtement tiendrait le coup. Elle cuisinait tandis que Klaus nettoyait la table. Violette apporta le dîner et rougit quand un bouton de sa robe sauta alors qu'elle se penchait pour poser le plat sur la table. Le comte était seul ce soir, il lança un regard à la jeune fille et eut un sourire bizarre:

 

"-Merci orpheline.

 

Violette hocha la tête et retourna dans la cuisine. Elle devrait réparer sa robe au plus vite. Son corps était en train de changer et Violette en avait conscience. Parfois elle faisait des rêves qu'elle n'osait même pas s'avouer à elle-même. Elle débarrassa une fois que le comte avait terminé son repas et un autre bouton de sa robe sauta. Elle avait maintenant un léger décolleté ce qui était la première fois. Le comte la regarda encore, une expression qu'elle ne comprenait pas dans les yeux. Il lécha la sauce sur ses doigts tout en la regardant. Violette le vit et sentit de la chair de poule se former sur sa peau. Elle secoua la tête, retourna dans la cuisine, fit la vaisselle et monta coucher.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Le printemps arriva, et le retour des beaux jours aussi. Violette avait réparé sa robe trop étroite et l'avait arrangée pour le retour du printemps. Elle l'enfila et vit Klaus en train de s'occuper de Prunille. Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers les escaliers. En passant elle vit la porte de la chambre du comte entrouverte. Il était en train de sortir de sa salle de bain, complètement nu. Il avait un beau corps, musclé bien que mince. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un corps si beau alors que son visage était si ingrat avec son grand nez et son mono sourcil. La jeune fille rougit et descendit vite. Cette vision bien que rapide lui avait fait un drôle d'effet, comme des papillons dans le bas-ventre. Violette prépara le petit-déjeuner en essayant de penser à autre chose.

 

Le jardin avait été nettoyé, Klaus alla donc y jouer avec Prunille. Violette pour sa part termina le ménage dans la cuisine et entendit la voix du comte derrière elle:

 

"-Cette robe te va bien mieux à présent.

 

-Merci."

 

Elle se retourna et le regarda. Il portait des vêtements propres et la regardait, l'épaule appuyée contre le mur. Il avait une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il voulait toujours leur argent, elle le savait, mais elle ignorait le plan qu'il mijotait. La jeune fille rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière:

 

"-J'ai terminé.

 

-Bien, ouvre les fenêtres il fait... étonnamment chaud pour la saison."

 

La jeune fille s'exécuta, passant devant lui. Elle n'avait pas comprit le sous-entendu allié au regard significatif qu'il avait coulé sur elle. Le comte la regarda des pieds à la tête avec un sourire en coin. La jeune fille ouvrit les fenêtres et constata que le comte venait de partir. Elle le regarda assit dans son fauteuil en train de boire du café. Il portait une chemise légèrement ouverte, laissant entrevoir un torse fin légèrement musclé et recouvert d'une fine couche de poils. Le comte se lécha les lèvres quand une goutte de café coula dessus. Violette se sentit rougir en imaginant cette langue sur elle et se détourna avant de rejoindre les deux autres dehors. Ils étaient coincés chez cet homme depuis quelques mois maintenant et Violette s'était habituée à leur condition.

 

* * *

 

Cette nuit-là Violette n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ce n'était pas encore l'été mais elle avait trop chaud. Violette n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa vision de ce matin et aux étranges chatouillis qui parcouraient des parties intimes de son corps régulièrement depuis quelques semaines. Elle soupira et se leva.

 

Sans savoir pourquoi elle se dirigea vers la chambre du comte. Elle inspira un grand coup et tendit la main. Violette attrapa la clenche et la tourna, ouvrant la porte. Le comte était debout devant sa fenêtre, un verre à la main. Elle ne savait pas quel alcool c'était, mais il avait une magnifique couleur ambrée. Il demanda tranquillement sans se retourner:

 

"-Que fais-tu là?

 

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

 

-Et alors?

 

-Je ne sais pas… désolée c'était stupide.

 

-Non, entre maintenant que tu es là."

 

La jeune fille entra en fermant la porte derrière elle et le regarda. Il se tenait droit, une main dans le dos, l'autre tenant son verre. Il se tourna lentement vers elle et lança dans un murmure:

 

"-Tu as changée orpheline.

 

-Je m'appelle Violette.

 

-Tu as changée… Violette."

 

La jeune fille frissonna en l'entendant prononcer son nom pour la première fois et de façon si suave. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle:

 

"-Ton corps est en train de devenir celui d'une femme. Tu l'as remarqué n'est-ce pas?

 

-Oui.

 

-Je l'ai remarqué moi aussi, et tu semble t'être habituée à ta vie ici."

 

Pour toute réponse Violette hocha la tête. Le comte eut un sourire en coin:

 

"-Très bien, maintenant je veux savoir pourquoi tu es venue dans ma chambre, je suis certain que ce n'est pas uniquement parce que tu n'arrive pas à dormir."

 

Il plongea son regard intense dans le sien. La jeune fille murmura d'une voix à peine audible:

 

"-Je voulais vous voir… je pensais à vous."

 

Il la regarda et termina son verre:

 

"-Très bien, et pourquoi pensais-tu à moi?

 

-Je l'ignore…

 

-Bien sûr que si tu le sais."

 

Violette rougit et baissa la tête. Le comte posa son index sous son menton et la força à le regarder:

 

"-Parle, assume tes actes et tes paroles maintenant."

 

La petite brune sentit sa respiration s'accélérer:

 

"-Je vous ai vu ce matin et… je n'ai pas réussi à sortir cette vision de mon esprit.

 

-Ah oui, et tu as aimé ce que tu as vu?

 

-Oui… je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai de drôles de pensées depuis un certain temps."

 

Le comte passa doucement son index le long de son bras fin:

 

"-Parce que tu es en train de devenir une femme, ou plutôt tu souhaite le devenir."

 

Violette ferma les yeux, c'était étrange car son haleine avait l'odeur de l'alcool, mais elle n'était pas dégoûtée par celle-ci. Le comte la regarda:

 

"-Tu veux donc devenir une femme et étrangement tu viens me voir?

 

-Je… oui enfin…"

 

Le comte sourit:

 

"-Tu es si innocente et naïve. Délicieuse même."

 

Violette frissonna encore et le regarda. Elle allait sur ses 15 ans et son corps le lui faisait savoir. Elle avait vraiment chaud tout à coup. Le comte posa son verre et revint à côté d'elle:

 

"-Alors, que veux-tu faire maintenant?

 

-Je l'ignore comte Olaf.

 

-Tu n'as même pas une petite idée?"

 

Violette réfléchit et se mit face au comte. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du comte. Celui-ci resta immobile un instant, attendant la suite. Il voulait voir si elle allait oser tenter des choses. Violette accentua la pression de ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme face à elle. Olaf sourit contre ses lèvres et posa une de ses mains derrière sa nuque. Il approfondit le baiser, faisant en sorte que Violette ouvre légèrement ses lèvres. Une fois qu'elle le fit, le comte glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, c'était à la fois délicieux et terrifiant.

 

Olaf l'attira un peu plus contre lui et posa sa deuxième main sur sa taille. Lui non plus n'arrêtait pas d'avoir ce genre de pensées depuis des semaines, depuis qu'il avait remarqué la courbe de ses petits seins fermes, le galbe de ses fesses parfaites. Violette leva des mains tremblantes et les posa timidement sur ses épaules. Olaf continua légèrement son balais de langues avant de se reculer légèrement:

 

"-Satisfaite?

 

-Encore."

 

Violette avait demandé ça d'une petite voix fragile. Le comte lui dévora la bouche d'un baiser ardent. Tout en l'embrassant il la fit reculer jusqu'au lit. Il fit glisser ses mains sur elle et déboutonna sa robe. Violette ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, elle était stressée à l'idée qu'il la voit nue, mais en même temps elle avait envie qu'il soit le premier à la voir ainsi.

 

Le comte laissa glisser la robe sur le sol et la regarda, elle portait toujours sa petite culotte. Il sourit et la lui retira, elle était réellement adorable. De son côté Violette n'osait rien faire. Le comte prit ses mains et la fit le déshabiller. Violette avait des gestes incertains et timides. Pour l'encourager il l'embrassa follement, il fallait qu'elle se détende. Il ne l'avait pas forcé, elle était venue de son plein gré, et maintenant il voulait qu'elle le montre, qu'elle assume la femme qu'elle voulait devenir.

 

Elle déboutonna maladroitement la chemise et la laissa tomber. Ensuite elle approcha ses mains de son pantalon. Elle resta immobile en voyant la bosse entre ses jambes. La petite brune hésita mais le comte murmura d'une voix rauque:

 

"-Vas-y, n'ai pas peur. C'est tout à fait normal que mon corps réagisse à ta beauté."

 

Violette hocha la tête et lui retira son pantalon. Elle rougit follement en constatant qu'il ne portait rien en dessous. Elle voyait son érection fièrement dressée vers elle. Soudain Violette réalisa ce qui se passait, elle ignorait pourquoi elle était venue ici ce soir. Elle aurait dû rester couchée. Toutefois Violette était extrêmement flattée de voir l'effet qu'elle faisait au comte. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement, il posa ses mains sur sa taille et l'embrassa encore avec passion. Il l'allongea sur le lit et la regarda. Elle semblait plus vulnérable que jamais mais aussi très déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout.

 

Le comte fit courir ses mains sur le corps pâle de Violette. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se cambra. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que ses mains puisse être aussi agréables. Il caressa sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que ses pointes durcissent. Une fois cela fait, il se pencha et les titilla du bout de la langue. Violette poussa un petit soupir de plaisir, de nouvelles sensations explosaient dans son corps tout entier. Olaf remonta sa lange de sa poitrine jusqu'à sa bouche. Il mêla à nouveau sa langue à celle de l'orpheline et caressa ses cuisses. Elle le laissa faire, elle avait peur mais il était si sûr de lui dans le moindre geste que ses peurs s'envolaient. Il parsema son corps de baisers, descendant toujours un peu plus. Il s'arrêta sur sa féminité. Il commença par un baiser, puis un coup de langue, et encore un autre.

 

Violette passa ses mains dans les cheveux du comte en gémissant de plaisir. Une vague de plaisir avait éclatée en elle. Le comte Olaf continua son petit manège pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Violette gémisse son nom. Il sourit et se redressa pour la regarder. Ses tétons étaient tendus, ses lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers passionnés, les joues rouges, les jambes écartées. Le comte sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau avec fougue tout en englobant ses seins dans ses mains. Et dire qu'elle n'avait pas conscience à quel point elle était excitante à ce moment précis, à quel point elle pouvait être érotique pour une si jeune fille. Il commença à se frotter contre elle, faisant monter le désir chez l'adolescente. Il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses et entra doucement un doigt en elle. Violette fut surprise et se redressa légèrement. Le comte l'embrassa:

 

"-Tout va bien Violette il faut bien que je te prépare."

 

Elle hocha doucement la tête et se rallongea, elle lui faisait entièrement confiance. Olaf l'embrassa tout en bougeant son doigt en elle. Violette lui caressa le dos et s'essaya aux caresses elle aussi. Elle fit glisser sa main innocente le long du corps du comte et attrapa son sexe dur. Le comte marqua un arrêt quand il sentit la petite main sur son sexe et plongea un regard sombre de désir dans ses yeux. Violette rougit légèrement:

 

"-J'ai le droit de toucher? Je sais pas…

 

-Bien sûr que tu peux, c'est même conseillé."

 

Elle hocha la tête et commença à doucement bouger sa main. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant, mais elle avait l'intuition que c'était la chose à faire. Elle sourit quand le comte ferma les yeux et grogna de plaisir. Violette était encouragée par cette attitude. Elle raffermit sa prise et continua son mouvement de poignet. Le comte Olaf murmura d'une voix rauque:

 

"-Continue tu t'en sors très bien."

 

Il prit possession de sa bouche et ajouta un deuxième doigt en elle. Les deux futurs amants gémirent, avalant chacun le gémissement de l'autre dans un baiser passionné. La brune croisa ses jambes autour de la taille du comte. Ce dernier sourit et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille:

 

"-Tu es vraiment très douée pour rendre fou un homme!"

 

Il se plaça entre ses jambes et plongea son regard dans le sien:

 

"-Tu va avoir mal je te préviens, mais après tu sera une femme."

 

Violette hocha la tête et lui saisit les lèvres dans un baiser désespéré:

 

"-Alors allons-y!"

 

Olaf l'embrassa et poussa en elle. Violette se raidit en couinant de douleur. Le comte lui caressa la poitrine et parsema son visage de petits baisers:

 

"-Le plus dur est passé. Violette ouvre les yeux et regarde moi."

 

La jeune fille obéit et plongea son regard dans le sien. Olaf lui sourit, toute méchanceté ayant disparue de son visage et il commença à bouger en elle. C'était étrange, mais à part le désir sur son visage, le comte était totalement différent. Violette ne voyait aucune cruauté en lui, aucun plaisir à la faire souffrir ce qui était inhabituel. Elle était toujours crispée mais la douleur se faisait de moins en moins forte. Violette rejeta même la tête en arrière et gémit le nom du comte. Elle commençait à sentir le plaisir monter en elle sous les coups de reins de son amant.

 

Olaf ne la quittait pas des yeux, il y avait une drôle de lumière à l'intérieur. Violette l'embrassa avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou du comte. Leurs corps commençaient à devenir légèrement moites sous l'effort. Le comte murmura des choses incohérentes à son oreille et accéléra son mouvement. Le lit tapait contre le mur à chaque coup qu'il donnait mais ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Leurs corps semblaient fait pour s'assembler à la perfection, ils avaient un rythme coordonné naturel qui faisait perdre la tête à Olaf.

 

Violette ne s'y attendait pas, mais tout à coup elle cria le nom du compte et fut secouée de tremblements. Le plaisir l'avait submergée et c'était comme si chaque parcelle de son corps avait éclatée pour renaître de façon bien différente. Dans ce qu'elle devina être son premeir orgasme, elle enfonça ses ongles dans le dos du compte, elle avait l'impression que si elle ne s'accrochait pas à lui elle allait tomber. Le compte fut tout excité de la voir dans cet état et donna quelques coups supplémentaires avant de venir à son tour. Il grogna le nom de Violette en se tendant à l'extrême. La voir connaître son premier orgasme avait été la plus belle chose que le comte n'avait jamais eu, et il était terriblement fier que ce soit grâce à lui.

 

Le comte resta un moment au-dessus de Violette, toujours en elle à reprendre son souffle. Une fois que sa respiration devint plus régulière il se retira et se laissa tomber sur le côté. Il fixa le plafond quelques minutes avant de tourner la tête vers la jeune fille à nouveau:

 

"-Ça t'a plu?"

 

Violette avait la gorge sèche et avait du mal à respirer mais elle était comblée. Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire béat. Le comte hocha la tête à son tour en souriant et tendit la main pour la caresser. Elle avait encore la peau brûlante, elle était adorable. Violette ne réfléchit pas, elle roula sur elle-même et se blottit contre Olaf. Ce dernier fut légèrement surpris, mais une fois la stupeur passée il passa un bras autour d'elle. Violette sourit et au bout d'un moment murmura:

 

"-Il va falloir que remonte n'est-ce pas?

 

-Ce serait mieux en effet."

 

Elle hocha la tête et se leva. Elle ramassa sa culotte et l'enfila avant de remettre sa robe. Le comte la regardait, les mains croisées sur le ventre, toujours nu sur le lit. Violette se tourna vers lui une fois habillée et rougit en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille:

 

"-Bon… merci pour tout… enfin j'imagine."

 

Le comte sourit et s'assit dans le lit:

 

"-Viens là."

 

La jeune fille s'approcha et le regarda, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Olaf la tira par la main et la colla à lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement et la fit basculer pour qu'elle soit allongée sur le lit. Violette passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, contente qu'il agisse ainsi. Olaf caressa sa poitrine et murmura:

 

"-Remonte sinon je risque de te refaire l'amour dès maintenant."

 

Violette frissonna et se redressa:

 

"-A demain."

 

Il lui vola un dernier baiser avant de la laisser partir. La jeune fille rougit violemment en voyant la tache de sang sur le lit:

 

"-Mais qu'est-ce que…"

 

Olaf suivit son regard et sourit:

 

"-C'est ce qui se produit lorsque l'on passe de petite fille à femme, c'est la preuve qu'aucun homme ne t'a touché avant. Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est plutôt flatteur pour moi, et réjouissant pour toi, tu es une adulte à présent."

 

Il l'embrassa encore et la regarda sortir, semblant contente de l'explication qui venait de lui être donnée.

 

Violette entra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son frère et sa sœur. Elle s'allongea dans leur lit et Klaus demanda:

 

"-Où étais-tu?"

 

Violette sursauta, elle pensait qu'il dormait profondément:

 

"-Je… j'avais soif alors je suis descendu boire.

 

-Oh… c'était quoi ces bruits tout à l'heure? Comme si quelqu'un tapait quelque-chose contre le mur?

 

-Je ne sais pas, je les ai entendu moi aussi. Le comte a dû trop boire et il doit être en train de faire n'importe quoi.

 

-Sûrement oui, bonne nuit.

 

-Bonne nuit Klaus."

 

Violette ferma les yeux et remercia silencieusement le ciel d'avoir réussi à faire croire ça à Klaus. Même si elle détestait mentir à son frère, elle n'aurait jamais pu lui avouer ce qu'elle venait de faire avec le comte, et encore moins à quel point elle avait aimé ça.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chaque nuit après cela Violette se rendait doucement dans la chambre du comte. Et chaque nuit ils faisaient follement l'amour. Parfois pendant la journée, le comte l'attirait à lui pour l'embrasser quand il savait que personne d'autre n'était là. D'autre fois il la prenait sauvagement sur le plan de travail de la cuisine après le dîner, quand Klaus et Prunille étaient déjà montés coucher. Violette adorait le sexe avec le comte, même quand il la prenait avec passion il n'était jamais méchant, même quand il était brusque il n'était pas violent, même quand il donnait de puissants coups de reins il ne lui faisait pas mal. Violette avait la chance de connaître un comte bien différent que celui que son frère et sa sœur connaissaient. Parfois même elle avait l'impression de voir de la tendresse dans ses yeux quand il l'embrassait.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Olaf organisa un mariage sous forme de pièce de théâtre avec Violette quelques temps après. Ainsi il pourrait toucher sa fortune, bien sûr il ne mentionna pas cette partie-là à qui que ce soit. C'était son plan depuis le début, et maintenant qu'il était son amant, Olaf se dit qu'elle ne refuserait pas de signer.

 

En effet son plan se déroula à merveille puisque l'adolescente signa le contrat sans broncher et en souriant. Le comte sourit de satisfaction car son plan avait marché mieux qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, avec cette stupide juge qui avait cru jouer un rôle alors qu'elle avait réellement mariés le couple. Il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille avant de quitter la scène. Les autres le suivirent sans comprendre. Klaus demanda:

 

"-A quoi est-ce que ça rime?!

 

-Ta sœur est maintenant ma femme. Et ainsi je pourrai profiter de son héritage.

 

-Salaud, cria le jeune garçon."

 

Le comte ne l'écouta même pas et regarda Violette. Celle-ci le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux ce qui l'amusa. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir comprit la réelle situation. Klaus la regarda:

 

"-Violette qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?! Tu as entendu ce qu'il vient de faire?!

 

-Nous sommes mariés…

 

-Mais tu es mineure! Tu… tu es amoureuse de lui?

 

-Arrête avec tes questions maintenant Klaus! J'aimerai que tu te tienne tranquille!"

 

Olaf la regarda, finalement il n'était plus sûr que son plan ait si bien fonctionné. À présent quand il regardait Violette il sentait son cœur battre plus fort, des papillons voler dans son estomac. Le comte n'avait plus ressentit ça depuis longtemps, depuis Kit en réalité. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et la regarda. Violette était fraîche, innocente, sincère et pleine de passion. Finalement il se demandait si il ne s'était pas fait avoir à son propre piège.

 

* * *

 

Ce soir-là Violette n'eut pas à se cacher quand elle alla dans la chambre du comte. Même si Klaus lui lançait un regard désapprobateur elle haussa les épaules:

 

"-Nous sommes mariés."

 

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et regarda le comte. Il était devant la fenêtre comme souvent à regarder dehors. Violette demanda:

 

"-Je dois partir?

 

-Non reste, tu es très belle dans ta robe."

 

Elle sourit et s'approcha. Le comte l'embrassa en la soulevant dans ses bras. Il l'emmena sur le lit et s'allongea au-dessus d'elle. Olaf lui retira sa culotte mais lui laissa sa robe. Il se déshabilla à la hâte et la pénétra tout en l'embrassant. Violette gémit et se cambra. Le comte ne la quittait pas des yeux, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois il murmura:

 

"-Je t'aime Violette."

 

Les mots étaient sortit tous seuls, Olaf n'avait pas pu les retenir, il fut surpris de sa propre révélation. La jeune fille fut surprise elle aussi mais elle adora cela. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue:

 

"-Je t'aime aussi Olaf."

 

Elle réussit à pivoter pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Le comte eut un large sourire:

 

"-J'aime cette initiative ma belle."

 

Violette lui bloqua les poignets au dessus de la tête et commença à onduler:

 

"-Ce n'est que le début."

 

Il se mordit la lèvre plus excité que jamais par ce revirement de situation. Violette attrapa les mains de son mari et les posa sur sa poitrine. Le comte sourit et la laissa faire tout en lui massant la poitrine, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. La jeune femme sourit et continua d'onduler sur lui. Il demanda tout à coup très sérieusement:

 

"-Ça te plaît de faire ça?

 

-Oui, mais je crois que ce n'est pas pour te déplaire non plus."

 

Elle continua ses mouvements jusqu'à voir le comte se perdre en elle. Il grogna le nom de la jeune femme et jouit. La jeune femme sourit et continua encore un peu avant de jouir elle aussi. Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés et inspira un grand coup. Olaf lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa. La brune sourit et se laissa embrasser avec joie, maintenant elle savait qu'elle avait raison lorsqu'elle avait cru voir de la tendresse dans son regard. Olaf la regarda et sourit:

 

"-Je n'imaginais pas retomber amoureux un jour… tu es magnifique."

 

Elle l'embrassa encore et ils s'endormirent. La jeune femme se réveilla un peu plus tard en sentant une caresse sur sa poitrine. Elle sourit et se frotta contre lui en le regardant des pieds à la tête:

 

"-J'aime bien ton tatouage, ça donne un petit côté méchant très excitant."

 

Olaf sourit et l'embrassa:

 

"-Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu es sûrement encore en train de dormir."

 

Elle fit la moue et se colla encore plus à lui:

 

"-Non je ne dors plus."

 

Elle lui grimpa dessus et lui mordit la lèvre:

 

"-Bon tu l'aura voulu, tu m'as réveillé en me caressant, tu me provoque en prétendant que je ne sais pas ce que je dis, maintenant tu va devoir affronter ça."

 

Elle sourit et fit descendre ses baisers le long de son corps. Elle prit son sexe dans sa bouche et commença un mouvement de tête. La jeune femme sourit en entendant son mari grogner de plaisir. Il la laissa faire un moment avant de la redresser. La jeune femme se retrouva allongée sur le comte. Ce dernier sourit et se mit sur le dessus. Il ne tarda à lui faire l'amour comme un fou. Après cela le couple s'endormit, totalement épuisés.

 

* * *

 

Le temps passa, le mariage perdurait. La jeune femme était très contente car le comte était devenu tout à fait charmant. Il semblait réellement amoureux d'elle. De plus elle ne lui avait rien dit, mais elle portait leur enfant. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre vu le nombre de fois où ils faisaient l'amour chaque jour. Klaus n'acceptait toujours pas le mariage de sa sœur, mais il ne faisait plus ses remarques acerbes. La jeune femme soupira et regarda Prunille en train de ronger une carotte. Elle sourit tendrement et lui caressa les cheveux. Klaus lui lança un regard pleins de reproches, souleva Prunille et partit. Violette soupira, ça faisait un peu plus de 2 ans qu'elle était mariée avec le comte, et son frère ne l'acceptait toujours pas. Elle alla dans la cuisine en posant une main sur son ventre sans s'en rendre compte, geste qu'elle faisait machinalement quand elle était contrariée. Malheureusement pour elle Olaf la vit et demanda:

 

"-Tout va bien?

 

-Oui pourquoi?

 

-Tu te tiens le ventre, tu es malade?

 

-Non non… enfin ça me remue toujours l'estomac de voir que mon propre frère me déteste."

 

Olaf l'embrassa doucement:

 

"-Il finira par s'y faire."

 

Il posa sa grande main sur son ventre et demanda comme si de rien n'était:

 

"-Nous avons autre chose auquel penser?

 

-Euh… non non."

 

Olaf fronça les sourcils, pourquoi mentait-elle? Il recula d'un pas:

 

"-Vraiment?

 

-Oui."

 

Le comte soupira de déception et partit. Il ne voulait pas insister, peut-être que plus tard elle oserait lui dire la vérité. Il avait bien vu qu'elle était régulièrement prise de nausées et qu'elle n'avait pas eu ses règles depuis un certain temps. Contre toute attente il était très attentif à sa jeune épouse, d'un simple regard il pouvait dire à quoi elle pensait et si elle allait bien ou non. En cet instant il voyait clairement qu'elle lui mentait mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et sortit de la pièce.

 

* * *

 

Violette était fière de son mari. Il avait presque totalement arrêté de boire, il se lavait tous les jours, s'était coupé les cheveux, avait manucuré ses ongles épouvantables, épilé pour ne plus avoir cet affreux mono sourcil et coupé convenablement les cheveux. Il se changeait tout les jours pour être beau pour sa femme. Violette revint dans le salon avec lui:

 

"-Tu es fâché?

 

-Non pourquoi?

 

-Comme ça, on dirait que tu me fait de la tête."

 

Il l'embrassa tendrement et caressa sa nuque. La brune sentit une nausée monter. Elle se leva l'air de rien:

 

"-Je reviens mon amour."

 

Elle sourit et partit pour la salle de bain la plus proche pour vomir. Le comte soupira et monta dans leur chambre. Il ouvrit le placard de la jeune femme et regarda ses affaires à la recherche du moindre objet pouvant soulager ses nausées. Il y avait ses nouvelles robes, toutes ses affaires personnelles et les nouveaux souvenirs qu'elle se forgeait ici.

Soudain il remarqua le bout d'une feuille dépasser de sous des vêtements. Il attrapa la feuille et vit que c'était une lettre. Il la lu et serra la mâchoire, ce n'était pas une simple lettre, c'était une lettre d'amour venant de ce mollusque de fils Beauxdraps.

 

Olaf dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas la déchirer en milles morceaux. À la place de ça il la replaça, mais vit une autre feuille. Une autre lettre d'amour, et encore une autre, et encore une. Au total Violette cachait plus d'une dizaine de lettres d'amour venant de ce morveux. Il les replaça, le cœur serré par la jalousie. Il ressortit de la chambre comme si de rien n'était et une réalité lui vint à l'esprit: Violette s'absentait souvent pour des raisons inconnues, peut-être que cet heureux événement n'était pas son œuvre mais plutôt celle de ce Beauxdraps. Olaf était fou de rage lorsqu'il retourna dans le salon. Il attrapa la bouteille de brandy la plus proche et la vida presque d'une seule traite. Violette arriva au même moment et fronça les sourcils:

 

"-Chéri ça ne va pas?

 

-Si j'ai juste très soif, répondit-il sèchement."

 

La petite brune soupira et partit dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il était ainsi il était inutile de lui parler. À la place elle reprit les préparatifs de la fête surprises pour leur anniversaire de mariage, chose qui la faisait s'absenter régulièrement.

 

Violette ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son mari. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Les lettres de Quigley n'avaient jamais obtenu de réponses, elle les avait juste gardées car elles lui avaient apporté du réconfort à l'époque où il n'y avait rien entre le comte et elle. À l'époque où elle n'était qu'une orpheline malheureuse. Elle les avait lu et y avait trouvé de l'espoir, la force de tenir bon mais rien de plus. Bien sûr Olaf ne connaissait pas cette partie de l'histoire. Il termina la bouteille et s'endormit sur son fauteuil.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Quelques jours plus tard Violette vint vers son mari:

 

"-Olaf dis moi ce qui ne va pas!

 

-Tout va bien quelle idée!

 

-Je sais que tu mens, ça fait plusieurs jours que tu ne me parle plus, que tu bois et que tu ne me touche même plus!

 

-Je n'ai peut-être simplement pas envie de passer du temps avec toi.

 

-Pardon?!"

 

Elle soupira:

 

"-Je ne comprend pas ce que tu as chéri mais… je n'aime pas trop ça. Tu redeviens comme avant.

 

-C'était une passade cette mascarade de mariage, tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte!"

 

Violette sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, une nausée la reprit. Alors il s'était moqué d'elle tout ce temps, il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Et dire qu'elle était sur le point de lui parler de sa grossesse. Elle quitta la pièce en sanglotant, il était beaucoup trop cruel.

 

Olaf grogna de colère et balança sa bouteille contre le mur, l'éclatant en milles morceaux. Il se montrait stupide mais il avait trop mal à l'idée que Violette le trompe. Il l'aimait plus que tout et pourtant elle l'avait trahi. Il prit une autre bouteille et la siffla rapidement.

 

* * *

 

Le comte bu encore et remonta dans la chambre. Il regarda Violette allongée sur le lit, en pleurs. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule:

 

"-Désolé.

 

-Ne m'approche pas.

 

-Pardonne moi mais… je suis fou de jalousie à l'idée que ce vermisseau de Beauxdrap ait pu te toucher! Que tu me cache ta grossesse car c'est sûrement le fruit de ta tromperie avec cet infâme gamin me donne envie de le tuer encore d'avantage!

 

-Quoi? Mais non!

 

-Quoi non, tu va prétendre que tu n'es pas enceinte?!

 

-Je voulais attendre le bon moment pour te l'annoncer! Pourquoi tu parle de Quigley?! C'est toi que j'ai épousé alors pourquoi parler de lui maintenant?!

 

-J'ai trouvé ses lettres!"

 

Olaf se dirigea rageusement vers la commode, ouvrit violemment le tiroir et tira les lettres:

 

"-Je cherchais un truc pour te remonter le moral car tu étais malade. Et j'ai trouvé ça!"

 

Il jeta les lettres en l'air et hurla en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur:

 

"-Depuis combien de temps ça dure avec lui?!

 

-Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre lui et moi! Il m'a envoyé ces lettres avant qu'on ne fasse l'amour la première fois. À l'époque j'étais juste la petite orpheline terrifiée sous la coupe d'un tuteur horrible, mais je n'ai jamais répondu à ses lettres! Elles m'ont juste aidé à tenir le coup quand ça n'allait pas."

 

Olaf la regarda, la rage n'avait pas quittée son regard, mais au moins il l'écoutait. Elle continua:

 

"-Tu pense vraiment que je serai venu te voir toi pour faire de moi une femme si j'avais entretenu une relation avec lui?! Réfléchis deux secondes! Je voulais apprendre le plaisir avec toi et personne d'autre!"

 

Il resta un instant immobile à réfléchir, puis finalement se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il posa sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme:

 

"-Pardon ma chérie. J'ai été stupide, mais j'ai eu si peur en voyant ces lettres. Je me suis dit que tu aimais un autre homme, qu'un autre avait le privilège de toucher ton corps magnifique de… d'avoir ton amour et ta passion.

 

-Ce n'est rien, je n'aurais jamais dû garder ces lettres, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. Je crois que c'est pour me rappeler ma vie d'avant, pour me dire que parfois les choses tournent bien finalement."

 

Elle caressa les cheveux de son mari et resta ainsi, choquée qu'un malentendu ait pu aller si loin. Il l'embrassa et caressa son ventre. Violette demanda:

 

"-Comment tu as su?

 

-Tu ne t'en rend pas compte mais tu touche sans arrêt ton ventre depuis quelques semaines. En plus je te connais tu es ma femme, tu n'as pas eu tes règles depuis un moment, tu as des nausées régulièrement ce qui est inhabituel. Je suis ton mari, je prend soin de toi et je remarque les choses étranges qui t'arrive. Tu es jeune, je dois donc redoubler de vigilance en ce qui te concerne. Je t'aime Violette."

 

Il l'embrassa tendrement et ils firent l'amour. Ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le moindre contact physique et ça leur avait énormément manqué. Violette se blottit contre Olaf, un nouveau chapitre de sa vie s'ouvrait, et il serait sûrement moins désastreux que ses précédentes aventures.

 

 

* * *

 

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Oui je suis terriblement fleur bleue... n'hésitez pas à commenter ^^ Et désolée d'avance si des fautes ont échappées à ma relecture :/


End file.
